1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel including a cover open mechanism for opening a cover portion.
2. Background Information
As described in Publication of Japan Patent No. 3560459, there is a type of dual-bearing reel equipped with a mechanism for opening a side cover disposed oppositely to a handle (hereinafter referred to as a cover open mechanism). In the cover open mechanism, the side cover is outwardly urged in a closing direction by an urging member. For example, when changing a closed state of the side cover into an opened state, a user is required to manually rotate the side cover outwardly pushed by the urging member. Thus, the side cover is opened. When herein maintaining the opened state of the side cover, the user is required to manually hold the side cover. On the other hand, when changing the opened state of the side cover into the closed state, the user is required to lose hold of the side cover set in the opened state. Thus, the side cover set in the opened state is closed by the urging member. When closing the side cover, the user is required to push the side cover toward a reel unit.
In the well-known dual-bearing reel as described above, when trying to open the side cover, the user is required to manually rotate the side cover. Further, when trying to access the internal structure of the well-known dual-bearing reel, the user is also required to continuously maintain the side cover in the opened state. Thus, when the side cover has been opened by the left hand, for instance, the user is required to continuously maintain the opened state of the side cover by the left hand. In other words, the well-known dual-bearing reel has had the drawback that the user cannot easily perform an operation, work and so forth for the internal structure of the well-known dual-bearing reel.